Fifth Year Surprises
by WriterBen
Summary: When Hermione arrives at Hogwarts in their 5th year, she decides to play a little game, until things go horribly wrong. Chapter 13 up. Please RR!
1. Deduction Interruption

~I would like to thank MadisonBettle for helping write the story. I'm sorry for now posting the credit earlier, but it was my first fic and I wasn't sure how to work it. ^_^~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Deduction Interruption  
  
He sat there, looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He watched the passing and tranquil country. He just sat there and thought, which was easier after he gave Ron money for sweets. Ron had gone chasing the woman with the cart and wasn't back yet.   
  
He thought about many things. He thought about how this was his fifth year at Hogwarts. He thought about how, in two years, he would not see many of his friends, most likely. He thought of his missing friend. No, not Ron. He was thinking about Hermione. He hadn't seen her on the train. He was wondering if they had left without her. That thought horrified him. He didn't know why. She could always just send an owl to Hogwarts saying she missed the train. He knew that she was bright enough to do something like that and not stupid enough to drive a Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow. "Maybe," he thought, "maybe she is on the train. Maybe I just didn't see her, and maybe she's just talking to other people and hasn't gotten around to greeting me yet." He felt satisfied with his conclusion.  
  
Figuring Ron hadn't caught the woman yet, he decided to check the train. He went up and down twice. Occasionally he'd find Ron, unable to find the lady. He couldn't see Hermione anywhere. Dejectedly, he headed for the cabin. Before he entered, he heard an all to familiar voice. "Well, Potter. I thought you would have enough sense to stay away from Hogwarts this year. I guess I was wrong." This annoying voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I don't feel like beating you down to the ground, today."   
  
This infuriated him. He whipped out his wand and quickly but clearly yelled, "Nimantios!" Harry's left arm drooped. He couldn't feel a thing. His left arm was numb.  
  
Harry had to retaliate. He lifted his wand swiftly and pointed it at Draco. "Feallania!" Draco's feet flew forward and he landed hard on his back. Harry readied himself.  
  
Draco stood and took a stance once more. "Seonellius!" A blue beam shot at Harry.  
  
Harry lifted his wand and cried, "Flecterose!" The beam stopped in midair. After a short pause, it zoomed at Draco. Draco was not prepared, the beam hit him, and he flew back, clutching his eyes. He screamed in utter horror. He had trouble standing up. He stumbled, and turned away from Harry. He pointed in front of him.   
  
"I'll get you, Potter!"   
  
"Malfoy, I'm over here." Malfoy turned around and faced Harry. Harry noticed that Draco's pupils were gone. He must be blind.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry. Harry walked behind Draco. "Take this, Potter! Dislocare Bayenton!" A white light exploded from Draco's wand. The light shot down the length of the train car. Ron entered at the most unfortunate of times. The beam hit him and he crumpled, body parts pointing in all directions. All of his bones were dislocated. A yelp of pain emitted from Ron. "Ha, Potter! You sound like Weasley." Harry took advantage of his enemy's blindness and punched him in the jaw. Draco apparently did not have a very good vestibular sense. He fell over and couldn't find his way up. Harry ran to Ron.  
  
"Ron! Are you okay?" Harry asked, worriedly. Ron tried to respond, but he couldn't move his mouth.   
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a stop. As students piled out, Harry asked Dean, Seamus, and Neville to help take Ron to Madam Pomfrey. Neville couldn't help, however, because he fainted at the sight of Ron. As they carried Ron off, people around them gasped in horror. The Slytherins just snickered. They stepped off of the train and saw the big castle known as Hogwarts. 


	2. Finally at Hogwarts

CHAPTER 2  
Finally at Hogwarts  
  
The news of Ron's predicament spread throughout the fifth years on account of Pansy Parkinson. She had told anyone who would listen about Harry and Draco's duel on the train to Hogwarts. Dean, Seamus, and Harry, had to carry both Ron and Neville to the hospital wing.  
  
"Good gracious! What have you done to him?!" asked a worried Madam Pomfrey when they managed to reach the hospital wing.   
  
Harry, tired and hungry, could only reply, "Duel." Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue in annoyance and told Dean and Harry to bring Ron's body over to one of the empty beds. Ron groaned loudly as they placed him as gently as they could onto the bed. Seamus half carried, half dragged Neville's limp body. He then tossed Neville onto the bed beside Ron's. Madam Pomfrey disappeared then to fix Ron's dislocated bones.   
  
"Harry, don't you think that you and Draco could have saved the dueling until you got to Hogwarts?" asked Dean, sounding bothered, having to miss the sorting ceremony. Harry only smiled. Ron mumbled something inaudible, but Harry could of sworn he had said that Draco was a no-good, dirty, pure blood. Madame Pomfrey returned then with a bottle of Dislobone. Harry, Dean, and Seamus watched as she poured some onto a spoon, and managed to open Ron's mouth (considering his jaw was dislodged, he didn't have much choice). Ron's eyes squeezed shut and his nose cringed at the taste of the stuff. Madame Pomfrey moved onto Neville, but only gave him some Lemon Snort, which was similar to the product they used to wake up boxers. She placed the small bottle under his nose, and his eyes immediately shot open and he began to yell. Dean and Seamus rushed over to him to calm him down. Once he relaxed, Madam Pomfrey disappeared again. Harry turned his attention back to Ron, who had healed completely and was sitting up on the bed.   
  
Ron smiled at him. "Tell me exactly what happened!" Harry laughed loudly, and the five of them left the hospital wing in a rush, leaving a disgruntled Madam Pomfrey calling after them to be careful next time.  
  
* * * * *  
"Harte, Emma." Professor McGonagall called out.   
  
"Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat as it was placed on her head.   
  
"Little, Sarah."   
  
"Hufflepuff!"   
  
"Worhtone, Sethers."  
  
"Slyther-" the Sorting Hat was rudely interrupted as the doors that led into the Great Hall flew open as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom came running in, making a mad dash for the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore, the headmaster, smiled. His eyes twinkled in merriment as he watched the boys look absolutely terrified. They sat down in their usual seats, trying to make as little noise as possible, but that was pointless since everyone in the Great Hall was dead silent. Professor McGonagall glared at them and gave them a warning look. She soon continued the sorting ceremony. Harry's eyes happened to wander over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was sneering at them. Apparently, he got his pupils back. The spell must not have been permanent. Ron, who noticed that Harry wasn't looking at the front of the hall, followed his gaze. His eyes turned to ice as his eyes rested upon Draco.  
  
"We'll get him Harry. Malfoy will pay" Ron spat, still glaring at Malfoy. Harry and Ron's gaze snapped back to the front when they heard their headmaster begin to speak.  
  
"Good evening, students. Another year at Hogwarts has begun. Welcome first years, may you enjoy your first year here and enjoy for many more years to come. A reminder to all students, the third year corridor is off limits, as well as the Forbidden Forest. Our caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch, has see to it that proper punishments will be given out to those who wish to not obey the rules. Also, I would like to announce our fifth year prefects for this year. I would first like to call up Harry Potter." Harry gasped as he felt Ron nudge his side, and had laughed when he had seen the look on Harry's face. Harry got off the bench, threw a smug glance at Malfoy, who in turn sneered back, and then made his way up to the front of the hall. Students from every house were cheering his name, even some of the students from Slytherin, especially the girls who had begun to notice Harry since his victory in the Triwizard Tournament last year. Harry stood beside Dumbledore and shook his hand. Dumbledore smiled at him. "Next, I would like to call Ron Weasley." Harry smiled broadly. Ron jogged up to the front and stood beside Harry. They both shook each other's hands and laughed at the humor of them being prefects like Percy had been previous years. "Next, I ask that Draco Malfoy would come up." Draco Malfoy came to the front and stood near them. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and continued to listen to Dumbledore. He had called up two girls, one from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw. "And last, but definetly not least, Hermione Granger!" Harry and Ron almost choked on their own stupidity. They had forgotten about Hermione! Harry was about to tell Dumbledore that Hermione wasn't on the train, when the Great Hall doors opened yet again. Harry, Ron, Draco, and all of the other boys gasped as the Great Hall went dead silent.   
  
Harry could barely speak, but when he did, he shouted, "Hermione? Is that you?" 


	3. Answers

CHAPTER 3  
Answers  
  
She looked nothing like herself. Her hair fell straight down, the only curls being at the bottom of the chocolate brown stream. It looked soft and inviting. Harry also noticed that she wore a hint of make up, but not enough to make her look like an art canvas. . .although she herself was a masterpiece. He also realized that she wasn't wearing her robes. She was wearing just her normal clothes. She wore a black, tight, thigh-high mini skirt. She also didn't wear her stockings. This wonderful combination showed her thin, soft, sexy legs. They were unblemished, even after all that she has been through for the past four years. She also had on an emerald green tube top. Harry realized that Hermione had developed nicely.  
  
He felt his pants begin to tighten. He nonchalantly looked down, as if he noticed something on the ground, and saw that there was an unmistakeable bulge growing. Knowing that everyone was looking at the beautiful girl that had just made a very dramatic entrance, he tugged at his shirt trying to pull it down over his pants. Hermione, across the hall, observed these actions, but didn't say anything. She merely walked up to the front to stand in front of everyone, symbolic of her becoming a prefect. Dumbledore knew of this awkwardness, as he had been a teenager once, and had the food appear on the table. Everyone quickly turned and dug in.   
  
Dumbledore approached the newly appointed prefects. "Do all of you know of your duties as prefects?" Most of us nodded. The one prefect from Hufflepuff shook her head shyly. "Well, Marcia, as a prefect, you carry many responsibilities. You are to uphold the rules of Hogwarts." Harry thought he could have sworn that Dumbledore was directing that to him. "No one is to be out after curfew. You will also attend the Head Boy and Head Girl meetings. You can help set up many Hogwarts events, such as last year's Yule Ball. You will also lead tours for the first years. You will also have perks for these important jobs. For example, you get your own washroom. There are more things to be received, but we will not get into that now. Your first duties will be leading the students to their respective towers after the feast. Now, with that said, are there any more questions?" No one had an inquiry. "Good. Now, you may go eat what is left." They started to leave. "Not you, Miss Granger. I believe that Professor McGonagall has something to say."  
  
Harry and Ron attacked their food. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Professor McGonagall lead Hermione off somewhere.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"Hermione!" shouted the old, fragile woman, "The dress code prohibits that. . .that. . .get up. First off, those," referring to her skirt, "are not allowed above the knees. At your age, the boys are likely to. . ." She stopped. She softly began again, "Here at Hogwarts, we also uphold tradition, Miss Granger. You are to wear your robes to all Hogwarts events."  
  
"So I'm in trouble for violating a few insignificant rules?" She said this in a voice she had never given a teacher. Had Harry and Ron heard this, they would surely go into a state of shock. She was the least likely person in all of Hogwarts to call rules 'insignificant.'  
  
"Miss Granger! It is not the fact that those rules were simply broken! It's also the fact that you are now a prefect and on your first day you already set a bad example for everyone else!"  
  
Hermione almost inaudibly said, "I had a reason. . ."  
  
But Professor McGonagall had good ears. "I have an idea why, and I would not like to discuss it further."   
  
Hermione stared at her. ". . .what do you think. . .?"  
  
She remembered those days, years ago, when James and Lily Potter had gone to Hogwarts. Lily had also dressed seductively in her fifth year to attract a certain someone. She almost laughed as she recalled what James looked like trying to walk to the next class without anyone noticing the thing quickly growing in his pants. James had cried from the pressure. "I said that I do not wish to discuss it further. One more question. Why were you so late?"  
  
"I. . .I just missed the train. . ."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"I. . .I was. . ."  
  
"Dolling yourself up?" Hermione nodded. Professor McGonagall sighed. "Go up to your room, put on some. . .proper. . .clothing, and then you may rejoin the feast."  
  
A deafening silence followed. "Yes, Professor McGonagall."   
  
As she got up to leave, Professor McGonagall noticed a single tear fall to the ground.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ron were almost full. They had never eaten so much turkey in their lives. Ron, however, reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. "Want a bit, Harry?"  
  
Harry winced at the prospect of more food. "No, Ron, that's alright." Ron shrugged and dug in.  
  
The Great Hall went silent. Harry and Ron wondered what was up at looked in the direction of the other faces. Some faces were filled with disgust, other faces were upset, and others were just elated. The disgusted faces, however, only belonged to the girls. They saw that Hermione walked in in the traditional Hogwarts robes. Once everyone realized that she was properly attired, they just turned away. The Great Hall exploded with conversation once more.  
  
Hermione started to head towards Harry and Ron. Harry patted an empty seat next to him to signal her over. She couldn't face him now. She walked to the other end of the table and sat next to Parvarti Patil and listened to the gossip, which there was already plenty of. 


	4. Accepted Changes

CHAPTER 4  
Accepted Changes  
  
"Hermione! You look smashing! Did you see the faces on all the guys?! They were drooling! Isn't that right Lavender?" Pavarti practically squealed to Lavender Brown, another girl in Gryffindor who, like Pavarti, loved to gossip!  
  
"Yes! Hermione, what ever gave you the idea to go and change on us! We could of helped!" Lavender looked hurt for a moment before laughing loudly along with Pavarti. Hermione smiled weakly at them both, as she picked up her fork and poked at her food. Pavarti and Lavender didn't seem to notice her mood as they continued chatting on about who would be best suited to go with Hermione to the Diggory Ball, in honor of the boy who tragically died last year.   
  
Hermione groaned inwardly and looked around the great hall to find not only her fellow Gryffindor's staring at her, but most of the other 3 houses as well! She groaned aloud this time, and turned her head to find Harry and Ron looking at her with an expression she had never seen on their faces. Could it be. . .  
  
"Whoa," she thought, "Lust?" A smile played upon her lips, as she (much to her own surprise) found herself running her tongue suggestively over her lips, staring at them both intently. She saw Ron's ears turn bright red, as Harry visibly gulped. She congratulated herself before giving them a quick wink, and was still amazed by her own boldness. She looked down at her drink, and realized that Pavarti had turned it into Butterbeer! No wonder why she wasn't acting like herself! Butterbeer always got her on edge, that's why she hardly drank anyway. But she had downed the whole thing and Parvarti had kept on refilling it.   
  
She glared at Pavarti, and she only winked in return. Hermione rolled her eyes as she happened to glance across the room. A certain platinum blond caught her eye, and she happened to catch his gaze upon her.  
  
"Well, well" She thought mockingly, "The ferret seems to be staring at me." She would make a point to tease him about it later. She secretly took a glance at Harry, and was somewhat shocked to notice that he was still staring at her. She smiled shyly, and felt that familiar pink blush rising to her cheeks, and much to her own chagrin, he did as well.   
  
Thankfully dinner finished then, and all the prefects stood to lead the first years to their dormitories. Hermione rose from her seat quickly and collected all the first years, while Ron and Harry watched her. They walked beside her, her in between them, silently, as they led the first years towards the staircases. When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Hermione gave the traditional speech that Percy had once given them on their first year there. Once the first years had all gotten into their proper dormitories, Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Most of the older students had already retired to bed along with the first years. A few remained and were scattered across the room.   
  
Ron's eyes continued wandering over Hermione's body, while Harry bit his lip nervously, staring into the fire. Hermione kept her eyes down for a good five minutes, before Ron's gaze unnerved her, and her head snapped up to meet his gaze. It didn't faze him though, and he stared into her eyes. Her features softened then, and said quietly, "Have I changed that much, Ron?" He nodded silently, and Harry turned to look at them both then. Hermione turned to look at Harry, and smiled weakly. He smiled back, and took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. Ron did the same with her other hand. What else could she ask for? But she wanted Harry as more than a friend. She would begin her game of seduction tomorrow. She smiled sweetly at both of them before standing up, saying a quick goodnight, and walked slowly up the stairs, making sure she swayed her hips just enough to hold both boys gazes before disappearing completely.  
  
Both boys turned to each other and grinned that smile that all boys do when they see something they want. "You want her." They both said at the exact same time, and then laughed quietly, but secretly, both boys were dying to know who she would eventually choose. 


	5. The Flowers

CHAPTER 5  
The Flowers  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed. All of a sudden, he heard a noise. It was a noise that he had never heard before, but he knew exactly what it meant. He heard bedsprings squeaking continually.  
  
He heard Ron speak. "Hermione. . ."  
  
"Shh! Not so loud! They might hear us!" That was most definitely Hermione.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Harry slowly got off of his bed and put on his glasses. He walked over to Ron's bed, whose curtains were down, and looked through a slightly open flap. His eyes widened as he saw something that he refused to believe. They were having. . .ugh, he didn't want to think about it. However, he couldn't deny the fact that seeing Hermione like that made him grow. He wanted to reach out and touch her so badly. . .  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ron. "Harry! Get out! Come on, wake up!"  
  
He woke with a start. It was just a dream. Phew! When he spotted Ron, he almost decked him, but restrained himself. "What is it, Ron?"   
  
"Geez, Harry! You were hurting my ears. You were snoring like hell, and occasionally shouted 'no.' You woke me up!"  
  
"Sorry." He got up, got dressed, and went down to the common room.   
  
Hermione was already up and admiring some flowers at the table. Harry stopped. Ron had already gotten a head start. He should have punched him.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Hermione had seen him. He walked over to her and sat down. She was wearing a blue tube top and a skirt. He would have given anything for her to be wearing something else. He didn't want her to see her effect on him.  
  
"So. . .um. . .who are the flowers from?" he asked.  
  
She folded her arms, which accentuated her breasts, and answered, "I don't think that he would like me to reveal his name."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
She smiled. "It's okay." She stood up and slowly walked over to the couch. "It's so boring this early, isn't it, Harry?" She laid down on the couch with one leg dangling off. Harry refused to stand for a while. He began to sweat. To his misfortune, Ron came down. He saw the flowers, too.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, who are the flowers from?"   
  
"Not telling," she simply replied, "but you know him pretty well."  
  
Ron glared at Harry. Harry gave him a look that said 'not me.'  
  
They both were left wondering.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, they had their first potions lesson. They were learning how to create a Biggenfeld potion.  
  
Their teacher, Professor Snape, began, "There are five ingredients to a Biggenfeld potion. You each have a list of them in front of you. You will also see a bucket, each containing the ingredients. Now, the use of a Biggenfeld potion is this. It sharpens all of your senses on the one thing you most want to focus on. This means your sight, smell, touch, hearing, and taste will work best on the one thing you are interested in. It lasts for approximately an hour. Begin now."  
  
Everyone had no trouble with the potion except for Seamus. It kept blowing up in his face. They each had a cup of the concoction.   
  
"Now, drink!"  
  
They each took a swig of the juice. For once, this potion tasted pretty good. It was quite sweet. Seamus's focus turned out to be Parvarti Patil. Unforunately for him, her object was Dean Thomas.   
  
Hermione knew what they would be doing before class, and created a potion that nulled this potion's effect. Harry and Ron's head turned towards her, and so did a third person's. . . 


	6. The Potion

CHAPTER 6  
The Potion  
  
Hermione watched Harry and Ron with clear amusement on her face. She knew of course of their already obvious predicament, and quickly averted her gaze so neither of them would catch her looking at them. She carefully pushed a lock of her chocolate brown hair in front of her eyes, and cast a side long glance at them both, who in turn gazed at her with lust crazed expressions, not really bothering to try to conceal who they most desired. Hermione surreptitiously glanced around the room, careful as to not move her head, but only her eyes. Her eyes came to rest on a particular platinum blond haired boy. She squinted her eyes. "Is Draco actually looking at me?" she though. She blinked and saw then that she must have been mistaken. His hands came up over his eyes and he rubbed them furiously. She shrugged it off then, and turned her attention to Harry and Ron. She decided to play along. She removed the lock of hair that covered her gaze and watched with growing amusement that both their eyes had darkened. She herself wasn't prepared for their intent gazes that did not cover their overwhelming desire for her. She felt herself blush a bit, but quickly regained her composure and managed to look them both right in the eye for at least a few moments each.   
  
"Well who is it then? Ron or me?" the dark-haired boy thought. Harry was perplexed, but did not show it. He knew Ron was thinking along the same lines anyway. He couldn't tear his eyes off Hermione. She looked delicious, her hair in soft ringlets framing her face, and the little light that shone in through the windows of the potions dungeon created a golden light around her. But then he stared more closely into her eyes, and suddenly the image of the angel disappeared and he saw the mischief and danger that danced in her eyes. He would of moaned out loud if it weren't for the certain part of his brain that still had some shred of sanity left in it.   
  
Much unlike Harry, Ron found it a lot more difficult to sit still. His hands were being clenched and unclenched furiously as he bit down hard on his bottom lip.  
  
"Why the hell is she so goddamn attractive?" Ron asked himself. He knew she already saw him gazing at her. He no longer cared. He just wanted to possess her. To be able to run his hands over her creamy milk skin was more than everything he had ever wanted. He knew Harry was looking at her too. He couldn't help but notice her gaze would stray over to Harry's and settle there longer than what she had given him. Jealously surged within him and he gripped the underside of the table hard and his knuckles turned white. His normally cornflower blue eyes turned to a dark shade of royal blue. Luckily, before Ron jumped out of his chair, Professor Snape had begun barking out orders to everyone in the class.  
  
"Now I'm handing out the antidote! You better bloody well drink this potion or else you won't be able to lose sight of the person you're staring at for a whole hour!" He walked around to every table and slammed down each bottle. Harry wondered why the damn glass didn't shatter at the impact.  
  
Snape returned to his desk at the front of the class, bent his head over his papers, and began reading them rather intently. Harry took this time to pick up the bottle and open the cork that held its contents in place.   
  
"Do I even want to drink this?" he inquired in his head. He happened to glance down at the potions text book, at a note underneath all of the instructions to create the potion they had made:  
  
One must have a full bottle of the antidote to completely remove the effect.  
  
Harry blinked and read it again. A small smile spread over his lips, as he pretended to take a sip from the little bottle. Snape had forgotten to give them another 2 bottles. Ron, who seemed to be fully cognizant of what Harry had been reading, pretended to take a sip as well. Of course they both knew it only lasted an hour, but for some reason, they both decided to let it run its course just the same. Both boys glared at each other, before they passed the bottle to Hermione. Hermione stared at the bottle a few moments. She had forgotten what the effects were if she were to take the antidote without taking the potion that created the spell in the first place. Unaware that Harry and Ron were still staring at her, she began to look for her the book she had taken out previously from the library that explained about taking the antidotes to potions you never took. She then remembered what Professor Flitwick had taught her in advanced charms class.   
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other for barely a fraction of a second because their eyes were glued to Hermione, on account of the potion. They both desperately wanted to know whom she preferred.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Neville Longbottom's cauldron blew up. Snape shot up from the desk, marched over to where Neville worked, and looked down at him with a cold stare. Harry and Ron, fighting with the effects of the potion, managed to turn their heads slightly and look at the commotion.  
  
Hermione smirked. She had whispered a spell to blow up the cauldron without Harry or Ron noticing. She would have to thank Professor Flitwick later. She quickly got up and placed the bottle onto to the desk, and because of the effect of the potions, Ron and Harry's head snapped towards her. They assumed she drank the potion because she was now not glancing at either of them. She returned to her seat, silently packed up her books, stood up, and began to walk out of class. Other students had already begun to do the same. Harry and Ron's eyes followed her, and they both called her name before she walked out the door.   
  
She stopped and turned around slowly, deciding to do one last thing. She walked back over to them, carefully stopping in front of each of them.  
  
Harry and Ron both heard her whisper something inaudible. Time had slowed down and blurred their vision. Ron had felt Hermione's lips brush against his, and Harry had felt her do the same to him. They heard her whisper something again. Their vision cleared and the sounds of the commotion in the room returned. They saw Hermione walking away, casually looking back and winking at both of them before completely disappearing from view.  
  
Both boys' eyes followed her retreating figure, as did a blond haired boy's. 


	7. Lure of the Forbidden Fruit

~I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've had a very busy schedule. And just so you remember, I did not write this alone. Thanks again, Madi!~  
  
CHAPTER 7  
Lure of the Forbidden Fruit  
  
When Harry and Ron were able to move their heads, they looked at each other. They looked exactly the same, but between them, everything was different. They still considered each other as friends, yet at the same time, rivals. They fought on two different sides of the same war. They stood in silence.  
  
"Shall we get to our next class?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of their classes went on without anything interesting happening, except for Seamus Finnigan blowing all sorts of things up. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron walked on the opposing ends of Hermione. Neither seemed to be talking to each other very much, and Hermione took note of that. A slight smile spread across her lips. This is something she's only dreamed about before. Two boys fighting for her! She knew that it was wrong to create a rivalry, but she didn't care. She felt special. She decided to toy with them longer. Hermione tripped (on purpose, to see who would be the first to react), and the boys did their best to keep her from falling. One of them succeeded. Ron threw a triumphant glance at Harry before bringing Hermione back to her feet. Harry stared at Ron with mild hatred in his eyes. Hermione was loving this!  
  
They reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower and said the password. Hermione made it a point to get in first. She slowly and provocatively laid down on the couch, much in the same way she had the night she received the flowers. She figured that her skirt would definitely help this position, too. The boys tried their best not to stare. Their eyes, however, kept wanting to pull back to the arousing sight. Her pose gave Harry perverted thoughts. He wanted more than anything to jump on top of her. He restrained himself, though, having full respect for Hermione. He knew that Ron was thinking the same thing anyway, and it really wouldn't help his status to offend her. Hermione knew what they were thinking and suppressed a laugh.  
  
She couldn't resist this opportunity. "What's wrong, you two?" She brought her hands between her head and the couch's arm. This emphasized her breasts, and she knew it.  
  
Harry felt himself hardening. He turned his head to Ron, as if to say 'You answer!'  
  
Ron answered, voice cracking, "Nothing!"  
  
Hermione was ready for this. She responded in a voice she knew would enthrall them further, "Whatever you say."  
  
'Whatever you say.' Those words stayed in both Harry and Ron's mind. They wanted her so badly, but they wanted her respect as well. Why, oh why did she have to be so goddamn attractive?  
  
"I'm gonna go to my room." Harry said, wanting to leave this awkward situation.  
  
"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm. . .um, I'm just tired. Goodnight!" Without letting either of them respond, he went to the boys' dormitory.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He stayed in his bed until nightfall. He was there, just thinking. All of these mental pictures of Hermione were floating through his head. He was becoming erect again. Since his curtains were concealing him, he decided to free it from its cage. When he let it loose, a question wandered through his mind. How did he compare?  
  
Harry, leaning over the side of his bed, searched through the contents under his bed. He placed his four copies of "Sexy Stripped Spellbinders" to the side and looked deeper. He found what he was looking for. He dragged out a textbook titled "The Wizard's Guide to Sex" and opened it up to the chapter on penis size. He learned the normal size for his age and took out his wand. "Rulmesarus," he whispered. A ruler appeared next to him. He checked his length. He found that he was average, which disappointed him a bit. But knowing that he could be smaller, he didn't argue. He put "The Wizard's Guide to Sex" away and took an issue of "Sexy Stripped Spellbinders" out. He flipped through the pages. Then, he did what any male with pornography and no one watching would do. 


	8. The Seductress's Next Move

~Madi is not helping write anymore, so now you'll see what I can do by myself. I hope you all approve. Sorry for the delay, and here's chapter 8.~  
  
CHAPTER 8  
The Seductress's Next Move  
  
Hermione woke up early on Saturday morning. No classes meant a full day of toying with the boys. She smiled to herself. She knew she could have the object of her attraction in an instant, but her little game was too much fun to end now. Today, she planned to reveal a bit more than even her normal seduction attire would allow. She snuck down to the common room with a robe around her body. She looked around to see if anyone else was there. Seeing that the coast was clear in the dark room only illuminated by the fireplace, she took off her robe and stood there in only her black lingerie. She knew that this would drive the boys wild and pictured their faces as they caught sight of her. She moved over to the couch and lay down. She arranged her figure in the same way she always did on the couch. She checked what little clothing she had on to make sure that nothing was revealed before falling asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When she woke up from a wonderful dream, she saw Harry staring over the couch. She could tell that his brain was debating against his libido. He didn't notice that her eyes had opened, so she closed them again to see which he would give in to.  
  
Soon, she heard his footsteps move to a table. "I guess he used his brain," she thought. Now knowing what he chose, she pretended to wake and sat up. "Oh! Hi, Harry," she said.  
  
"Uh. . .hi, Hermione. . ." he replied, trying not to blush.  
  
"It was hot last night, don't you think? That's why I'm only in this." She brought it up. There was no way Harry could escape this trap.  
  
"Um. . .yeah. . .yeah, it was."  
  
She tried not to grin when an idea came over her. She saw her robe in front of Harry on the floor. She walked towards Harry, turned around, and bent to pick up her robe, giving him a nice look at her backside. She could have sworn that she heard Harry exhale sharply and tried to hold back a laugh. Instead of putting it on when she straightened up, she merely but it on the back of the chair across from Harry. She sat down.  
  
"Hermione. . ." Harry started.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" she asked.  
  
". . .Never mind. . ."  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
After some thought, Harry answered, "Yes."  
  
"Okay. . ." There was something that she wanted to ask Harry that she already knew the answer to. "Harry, what's going on between you and Ron?"  
  
"Me and Ron? What do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of tension between you two. It's like you two aren't friends anymore." Harry didn't respond. He knew it was true. He would've liked to say that it wasn't, but of all people, he couldn't lie to Hermione. "Well, Harry, if you're not going to tell me, I'm just gonna go take a shower."  
  
He watched as she got up and walked away. His eyes couldn't leave her barely clothed body until she was out of sight. How he wanted to join her. . . 


	9. The Game Goes Awry

~Sorry. I was busy. And yes, I realize book 5 came out a long time ago, and I can't help that. Just consider this an alternate HP universe or something.~  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
The Game Goes Awry  
  
Harry ran up to his room. He saw that all the boys were still sleeping. He lied down on his bed and put a silencing charm around it, so that any sound he made could not be heard beyond the boundaries of his four poster. Without even pulling out a magazine, he did what he had to do, keeping the barely clothed Hermione in his mind. He felt incredibly guilty at what he had just done, but it happened and he couldn't reverse it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to undo it, anyway.  
  
He got out of his bed and was immediately happy that he put a silencing charm around the bed, because he saw that two of the other four beds were empty. Only Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were still there. He went downstairs to the common room. Hermione wasn't back yet. Ron was sitting at a table, staring at more flowers, and said, "They're addressed to Hermione."  
  
Harry's stomach jumped. He just missed the Flower Guy while he was working on himself. He could've kicked himself. He almost found out who it was that was wooing Hermione and making him look bad. Suddenly, an idea came over him. "Did he leave a name?" he asked Ron. Ron shook his head. Harry grabbed the note and figured out who it was. He had handwritten it, and it was obviously written in a failing attempt to look nice. Nevertheless, he could tell whose writing it was. "They're from Neville."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day, Hermione was walking the hallways for no apparent reason. She wanted to get away from Harry and Ron. She wanted to not be the sex symbol for at least a little while. As she approached the library, she looked around. Did she want to go in there? Everyone knew she was a bookworm, and she might have been made the center of attention, the last thing she wanted. Of course, the only people she had to worry about were Harry and Ron. "And Neville, of course" she found herself saying, softly. She tried out a new charm she learned on her own.  
  
Earlier she had looked up the Finding Charm and its variations. She went over what she remembered about the sound version:  
  
The Finding Charm: This charm allows the user to find any person that  
  
he or she needs to locate. It is a complex charm that allows a copy  
  
of vision to be seen in a glowing window, visible only to the caster.  
  
The window's view can be moved around when the user thinks of turning   
  
around. This occurs because a copy of the user is created. It is not  
  
a solid form, but rather a replica of the caster's aura. It is visible,   
  
but difficult to see. One way to describe it is like looking at a   
  
flame. Above it, you can see clearly across, yet the view is distorted   
  
due to the gas. The aura replica looks similar, yet takes the shape   
  
of the user. If touched, the form becomes solid and immobile. The wand-  
  
work required for this charm is a circular, sweeping motion. The incan-  
  
tation for the basic charm is "Finderacio" followed by the name of the  
  
person or object you wish to seek out. This only allows vision. In  
  
1645, Aldevar Bakumos invented a way to allow you to hear, too. The  
  
incantation for this is "Audiblus Finderacio" followed by the name  
  
of the person or object to be found. Spells can be cast to protect  
  
an area from this charm, such as bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
She said, quietly, "Audiblus Finderacio Harry Potter." She found that he was asleep on the Gryffindor common room's couch. Breaking the spell, she searched for Ron, whom she found was in the Great Hall, stuffing his face. She new Neville wasn't really a harm, so she went into the library.   
  
While she was searching for any book that seemed interesting, she felt a strange gust of wind. Not able to find it's source, she dismissed it. She turned back to the shelves. A cold, invisible force covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Her robe was torn off and thrown to the side. She tried to scream, but couldn't. Not because of something covering her mouth, but because whatever, or whoever, it was, muttered "Silencio." She was forced to the ground. Her shirt was ripped off of her body. For a few seconds, nothing happened, as if the force was taking in the sights of her black bra. Her arms were held down. Her jeans were slowly unbuttoned, unzipped, and then slid off. Hermione let out some tears. Her bra came off in an instant, and she felt, unmistakeably, a hand fondling her breasts. She squirmed, trying to force whoever it was off of her. She could feel a hand glide its way down her, eventually reaching her panties, and reaching underneath them and feeling them. She could hear a panting, obviously of longing. One of her arms was let loose, and she seized this opportunity to swing at the person. The figure fell off and Hermione got up and ran. Covering her breasts and crying, she found her way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry was up by now, and, eyeing Hermione, asked her what happened. She tried to talk, but the silencing charm was still in effect. Harry caught on and took the spell off of her. Shaking, crying, and forgetting that she was almost completely naked in front of Harry, she proceeded to tell the story. Harry was horrified and reminded her that he was there for her. She took her hands off her chest and used them to grab Harry in a tight hug. Harry felt ashamed at the fact that he was getting turned on while Hermione was like this, but he was sure that he wouldn't be alone in this situation. He loosened her grip on him and took off his shirt, handing it to Hermione, telling her, "Here. Put this on. When you're ready to get dressed, I don't think you'll want to pass the other guys without it." And, as an afterthought, trying to lighten the mood a little bit, he added, "Especially Ron." To his great surprise and satisfaction, she let out a small chuckle, but was still crying. She put the shirt on. She got up, kissed Harry's lips, and went up the stairs. 


	10. Accusations

CHAPTER 10  
  
Accusations  
  
As soon as Hermione was out of his sight, Harry swore. His head was swimming. Who would do this to Hermione? His first thought was Ron, but shook that idea out of his head, knowing he wouldn't treat her like that. He silently vowed to find out who it was and get his revenge. He decided to put his jealousy aside and ask for Ron's help. Not knowing where he was (and not knowing the charm Hermione does), he painstakingly waited for him to return to the common room.  
  
After what seemed like an hour to Harry (which was, in fact, ten minutes), Ron finally showed up. Harry piped up as soon as he saw the flaming red hair, and said loudly, "Where have you been?" Ron stopped abruptly, with a confused look on his face. "Well?" said Harry, even more loudly than before.  
  
"I was in the Great Hall," he answered, meekly, thinking he was in trouble for something. Harry could sense this, but didn't know what it was about, and even more, he didn't care.  
  
"Ron, I need your help."  
  
"Now? I'm kind of in the middle of something. Could you help me?"  
  
"Ron, NOW. Hermione was almost raped in the library!"   
  
Ron didn't say anything for a second. "I know, Harry. . ."  
  
Harry was usually ready for a lot of things, but not of this news. "What?!"  
  
"As soon as I found out, I left the Great Hall to ask for your help. I didn't know where you were, which is why I was gone so long."  
  
"How did you. . .?" Harry began, but then, realizing that he was wasting time, decided to forget about it. "Do you know who it was?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"No. But I have a thought. It's stupid though."  
  
"Anything will help right now, Ron."  
  
"Well. . .Neville likes Hermione, too, doesn't he?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The dormitory door burst open. Dean Thomas sat up sharply, tossing what appeared to be a magazine under him. "Where's Neville?" Ron demanded.   
  
"No clue, mate. What do you need him for?"  
  
"Never you mind," Harry quickly responded. "Well, where do we check now, Ron?"  
  
"Oh! I don't know why I didn't think of this before! Hermione showed me this charm yesterday that's perfect for this." Ron muttered some kind of incantation that Harry couldn't hear. After twenty seconds of Ron's staring at nothing, Harry began to speak, asking what's going on. Ron hushed him. Harry and Dean watched in confusion. "I've got it!" shouted Ron, giving Harry and Dean a start. "He's in the library! Hey, isn't that where. . .?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered him. "Let's go."  
  
"Wait," said Dean. The two turned around and looked at him. "Could you two, uh, do me a favor? Could you put in a good word about me to Hermione?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron grabbed Neville by the collar and pushed him into the wall, holding him there. "What's the big idea?" they said in unison, Ron angry and Neville scared. Ron gave him the dirtiest of looks.  
  
"Let him down, Ron," Harry told him. Reluctantly, he let go of Neville's collar.  
  
"What's this all about?" asked a petrified Neville.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron interjected his own thoughts. "Don't play dumb! I know what you did to Hermione you. . .you. . .well, I don't know what you are but you can bet it's bad!" Ron whipped out his wand, but surprisingly, Neville was the first to cast a spell. Ron's entire body became as stiff as a board, and he fell over. Harry, regardless of the circumstances, was impressed. Neville swung his wand around at Harry, shaking.   
  
"Don't try anything, Harry."  
  
"I'm not going to, Neville. Put the wand down."  
  
"No!" he screamed.  
  
"Put it down." Neville still refused to drop it. Harry's hand slowly crept to his wand. In one fast, fluid motion, Harry ducked and said, "Expelliarmus!" Neville flew slightly backwards (since the wall wasn't far back) and his wand came to Harry's hand. When Neville got up, Harry handed him his wand. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let's sit down." They both sat, Neville now satisfied that he wasn't in danger. "Where were you approximately forty minutes ago?"  
  
Neville curiously answered, "I've been here for about an hour. Why?"  
  
Harry knew this placed him at the scene of the crime, but did not make him the criminal. "Did you see Hermione come in here at all within that hour?"  
  
"Yeah, I have," Neville said, blushing. "I was going to ask her for help on my homework, but I figured it would be best if I tried to learn the stuff on my own. I'd like to think that I had actually earned the grade myself. I don't think she saw me, anyway."  
  
"Did you see her leave?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
Harry tried hard to think of something that would either prove or disprove Neville's innocence. He thought back to what Hermione said. She was in the library. Yes, he already found out that Neville was there. She was grabbed by something invisible. Well, Neville had access to Harry's invisibility cloak. Whoever it was silenced her. Hmm. . .this is something he could find out. "Neville, I want you to put a silencing charm on me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Alright. Silencio." Harry couldn't speak. He moved his mouth but nothing came out. He pointed at his mouth to get the message across to Neville to take the charm off. Neville caught on, just as Harry did earlier, and took it off. Neville stared at him blankly, but Harry was lost in thought. Let's see. . .what else? She was thrown to the ground. He couldn't prove that Neville did that. She hit him. Well, since he was invisible there is no spot Harry could specifically check. He figured that he couldn't accuse Neville of anything. There was no incriminating evidence. But maybe there was at the scene of the crime! He said his goodbyes and thank yous to Neville, and started off, but Neville called to him. Harry turned around. Neville said, "Don't forget him," pointing to the stiff Ron on the floor.   
  
"Right, thanks," said Harry, and he took the spell off Ron. Ron immediately lunged at Neville, who, once again, turned Ron into a human ironing board. Harry sighed. "Wingardium Leviosa." Ron floated up and Harry guided him away from Neville.  
  
When they were at a safe distance from anyone that Ron could attack, Harry let him down and broke the spell again. "What are you doing?" Ron screamed immediately. "Are you mad? You just let Neville go!"  
  
"There's no solid evidence that it was him. I mean, think of all the times we've been wrong before--like about Quirrel or Moody, or even Sirius. None of them were what they seemed. And Neville's our friend. I don't want to accuse him of something he didn't do. That's why we should find the spot where Hermione was attacked and maybe we could find some clues or something." Ron seemed to agree, but did so reluctantly. "Hermione said she was looking at a book that was about lethifolds or something. What row would that be in?" he asked Ron.   
  
"I dunno, mate. Maybe Madam Pince would know."   
  
The two walked up to Madam Pince and asked her where they could find information on lethifolds. "Aisle three hundred thirty-nine," she answered with conviction. They thanked her and headed right in that direction.  
  
They reached the place, and it was pretty obvious that no one has been there since Hermione, because her belongings were still there. "Look for clues," Ron said, as if it had been his idea all along. They checked Hermione's remaining clothes and found nothing to help them out. They were upset, and knew that if there was anything to help them, it would have shown up by now. Harry took Hermione's bra that was lying there and stuffed it into his robes. Ron, who hadn't seen this, suggested that they take Hermione's clothes back to her. Harry felt that was the most they could do at this point, so they grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Harry felt really down as he was lying in bed. He was the only one in the room that was still awake. He wanted to help Hermione so badly, but his efforts were fruitless. He vowed that he would find out who it was, and he intended to keep that internal promise to himself. He held Hermione's bra that he snatched earlier that day and just looked at it. He knew he was being perverted at the moment, but he needed something to cheer him up. He noticed the size. Not bad at all. He noticed the color and style. Enticing. But he also noticed one more thing, the one thing he was waiting for all day. How could he have missed this? On the bra, caught in some of the holes as well as the clasp, were some stray hairs. Some stray, yellow, greasy hairs. . . 


	11. Confrontation

CHAPTER 11  
  
Confrontation  
  
The next morning (for he couldn't do anything the previous night), Harry shook Ron up. "Ron! Ron, get up!" he whispered urgently.   
  
Ron stirred. "What's the big idea?" he asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I know who attacked Hermione yesterday!"  
  
The redhead snored. Harry knew that it would be of no use to spend time on him, so he rushed downstairs, hoping to get to Hermione before anyone else. He found the common room empty. Unless she left Gryffindor Tower altogether, she was safe. He decided to stay there, that way he could catch her either leaving or coming back.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before Harry heard footsteps. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and waited impatiently to see who it was. He let out a sigh when he saw that it was only Colin Creevey, a fourth year who absolutely adored everything about Harry, coming down. "Hi, Harry!"  
  
Harry responded with an unenthusiastic, "Hey, Colin."  
  
"Like my new haircut Harry?" Harry, not wanting to be mean, looked up at Colin's hair. "Well, there's not much difference," Colin continued, "but it's shorter! It's not really new, I've had it like this for the past few days. Of course, I ran out of Flobberworm mucus, so it doesn't look like it did for the past few--"  
  
"Look, Colin, I'm looking for someone. I'm sorry to cut you off but it's imperative that I find her."  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Colin looked absolutely delighted. "I know where she is! I was down here earlier. She went off to the library."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"I'd say about an hour and a half ago."  
  
Harry kicked himself. He had just missed her! Harry launched out through the portrait hole, screaming, "Thanks, Colin!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry ran to the library. Upon his entrance, he knocked Hermione (and himself) to the ground.   
  
"Harry! Watch where you're going, will you?" Harry got up, brushed himself off, and offered a hand to Hermione. She was all too pleased to accept. He pulled her up.  
  
"I've got something important to tell you, Hermione," he said.  
  
"Well I'd imagine so, at your pace. What is it?"   
  
"I think I know who. . .you know. . .did. . .THAT. . .to you," Harry told her, blushing furiously. "I think it was Malfoy. I found some of his hair," and then, thinking quickly, he added, "around the scene of the incident."  
  
"Really, Harry? Are you sure it wasn't from that bra that you obviously stole, seeing as it was the only article of clothing I didn't get back?" Harry felt like someone put a Jelly-Legs Jinx on him. He was found out. "It's okay, Harry. You can keep it. You've seen me in less, after all." She began to blush, too. "Well, what do you plan to do about Malfoy?"  
  
"I'll beat him to a bloody pulp, that's what I'll do!" Harry exclaimed, embarrassment turning into sheer hatred.  
  
"What about Professor McGonagall? She might be able to punish him."  
  
"She'd need more evidence than hair. Wait here; I'll go find that piece of--"  
  
"I'm coming, too." Harry didn't argue. He simply nodded. Hermione, overwhelmed with emotion, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, quietly sobbing. Harry knew better than to move, and placed his hand on her head, gently holding her to him.  
  
"How touching," drawled a familiar voice behind Harry. Harry slowly let go of Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" She nodded. Harry smiled. He turned around swiftly, face suddenly dangerous. He lashed out at Malfoy and his hand made contact with his face. Draco staggered numbly for a moment. Seizing this opportunity, Harry pushed his enemy down to the floor and started punching him as fast and as hard as he could. Four years of hatred flowed through his veins.   
  
"That's enough, Harry!" shouted an obviously scared Hermione. Noting the urgency in her voice, he stopped.   
  
He grabbed the bleeding Draco by the collar. In the most menacing voice he could find, Harry warned Malfoy, "Don't you EVER try to rape Hermione again!"  
  
Using a great deal of energy, Malfoy responded, "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter. Why would I want to rape a Mudblood like Granger?"  
  
Harry punched him one more time before petrifying him and getting up. He walked off to Gryffindor Tower, closely followed by a scared Hermione. 


	12. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

CHAPTER 12  
  
Gryffindor Versus Slytherin  
  
It didn't take long before all of Hogwarts new what had happened between Harry and Draco. Oddly enough, however, nobody seemed to know why it occured. There were only four people who knew the truth, and three of them were not about to reveal it, lest they let the criminal know that he was being searched for. The fourth one, Draco, didn't say anything out of fear of retaliation. For once, Draco showed very little nerve about a subject.  
  
The following week, Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves in the common room finishing up their extensive Potions homework. As usual, Harry wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He couldn't stop thinking about what Malfoy had said. Could it be that Malfoy was, in fact, innocent, and the real vermin was still out there? He wasn't willing to let that possibility slide, and tried to come up with a whole now list of suspects. Hermione seemed to sense Harry's discomfort, and was even able to tell what the problem was. "Harry, look, you don't have to find out who it was. It's over. They've slipped away," she said after a long silence.   
  
Harry didn't respond. He wasn't going to give up now; he had to get to the bottom of this. There must be something he was missing. He figured that Draco Malfoy could not be the only blond with greasy hair, but his mind couldn't work past the immediately obvious. He heaved a sigh of frustration. Hermione spoke softly. "I appreciate it all the same, though, Harry." He went slightly red. He caught sight of Ron, who looked innocently at his parchment, but Harry knew that underneath he was full of jealousy. Harry, not wanting to irritate his friend more, continued working on his essay about the use of demiguise hair in potions.  
  
Colin Creevey ran up to his hero, sporting his overly large camera. "Hey, Harry, I'm all set to take pictures of the Quidditch match tomorrow!"  
  
Harry merely said, "That's great, Colin." Even when greeted with this response, Colin looked ecstatic. He turned around and went to up the stairs.  
  
"That kid's a bit annoying, isn't he?" asked Ron. "But you know, Harry, you should get yourself rested up. You're playing against Slytherin. There's no telling what Malfoy will do to you after what you did last week."  
  
"You're probably right." With that, Harry went upstairs and slept.

* * *

The whistle blew and Harry pushed off on his broom. The Quidditch match had begun, and Harry was trying to be extra cautious. Draco Malfoy sped straight for him immediately, but Harry dodged it. He was ready for an attack, but he didn't expect one right away!  
  
Fred seemed to have detected this, and at the first opportunity, sent a bludger straight at Malfoy. Much to Harry's disappointment, he avoided the assault. Harry thought it best just to search for the Snitch and end the game as quickly as possible. He zoomed around the field looking for the tiny golden ball, all the time keeping his guard up should Malfoy choose to strike.  
  
"KATIE BELL SCORES TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" shouted Lee Jordan. "Bletchley of Slytherin tosses the Quaffle back into play. He passes it to Warrington. . .Warrington to Montague. . .Oh! And Montague is hit by a Bludger sent his way by George Weasley!. . .Alicia Spinnet gains control of the Quaffle. . .She's making it through the Slytherin team easily!. . .She shoots, and--blocked. Slytherin is back in possession. . ."  
  
Harry felt a gust of wind shoot by his nose. No sooner had he felt this than he had seen that it wasn't wind at all; it was the Snitch! Harry burst forward as Malfoy came up beside him. Malfoy kicked at Harry's broom, determined to knock it off its course. The Firebolt did indeed sway a bit, but it never went too far off. Harry's foot met Malfoy's broom and he ended up doing a barrel roll to keep from losing total control. Harry stretched out his arm, but the Snitch was still out of reach. Malfoy caught back up with him. Another kick met Harry's Firebolt, but something wasn't right. All of a sudden, Harry was no longer flying straight; he wasn't even flying at all! He was falling! In a desperate move, he clutched Draco's broom and held on for dear life. Looking below, he was able to see his dearly beloved Firebolt in two pieces, accelerating to the ground. Draco regained his balance and looked smugly at Harry. Then he saw it. To his horror, not only had Draco broken his prized broomstick, but the blond was clutching a shiny, golden sphere. Off in the distance, a whistle blew, cheers from the Slytherin section went up, and players in scarlet robes left the field. Slytherin had won the match. 


	13. Definitive Proof

CHAPTER 13  
  
Definitive Proof  
  
Harry changed out of his uniform silently, thinking about his trusty Firebolt, which was laying in ruins next to him. He sighed and left the locker room, where, as always, Ron and Hermione were waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry about your Firebolt, mate," said Ron. "The staff went berserk when they saw what happened. They're still trying to find whoever did it."  
  
Harry was perplexed. "What do you mean? Malfoy did it! I thought everyone saw that. He kicked my broom so hard that it split in two. That's all!"  
  
"No it's not," said Hermione. "Malfoy didn't do it. Though I wish he did; he could be expelled easily, now."  
  
"What are you talking about? I saw him!"  
  
"No, Harry, you saw him kick your broom; that's it. Do you honestly think a Firebolt would break that easily? No, there was a spell that came your way. You probably didn't see it because you were too busy worrying about Malfoy. THAT'S what broke your broom. It's odd, though. . .how could no one have seen who did it?"  
  
Softly, comprehension dawning, Ron came up with a possibility. "Maybe whoever it was was invisible!"  
  
"Come off it, Ron," responded Hermione. "How many people in this school can become invisible?"  
  
"We already know there's one, now, don't we?" Ron commented darkly. "You did say that you didn't see who. . .who. . .well, you know! I think someone's trying to get you to stop your search for the culprit, Harry."  
  
Harry, trying to take all of this in, said, "But then why would they just attack me, and not you, Ron?"  
  
"I think. . .I think someone did, mate! Yeah, a spell came by me after your Firebolt fell. It hit Seamus. He's in the hospital wing as we speak. Maybe it was intended for me. . .but I moved in the nick of time, I guess."  
  
Hermione was fearful. "Harry. . .Ron. . .I don't want you to get hurt over me. Take those warnings and accept them; stop this search. Please."  
  
Neither Harry nor Ron responded. Hermione's head fell at this lack of approval and the trio walked back to the castle. Harry noticed a single tear fall to the ground.

* * *

Harry and Ron now grew suspicious of everyone except each other, Hermione, and Seamus. If they were going to get down to the bottom of this, they couldn't let anyone slide. Soon they were finding clues that weren't even clues at all ("This bit of wood looks like ash, Harry! Maybe it's from your Firebolt! He must be nearby!"). They were about to give up when real evidence came from an unexpected place.  
  
Dennis Creevey ran up to them with a scared look on his face. "Harry! Harry!"  
  
Harry didn't want to talk to a Creevey at this moment, but after noticing the look of panic, he tried to be polite. "What is it, Dennis?"  
  
"Harry! I was developing some of the pictures that Colin and I took at your match and I have one of when your Firebolt broke!"  
  
This was the last thing Harry wanted to hear. Who in their right minds would want to watch themselves flinging about in the air? Ron, however, looked hopeful. "Harry," he began, "maybe we can see who did it!" Dennis nodded fiercely and shoved the picture into Harry's hand.  
  
He looked down at the picture. Sure enough, a jet of light broke Harry's Firebolt. He traced the spell with his eyes and saw the wand from which it came. With that wand came a hand, with that hand came robes, and with those robes came a face.   
  
And it certainly wasn't invisible. 


End file.
